Powerlust I: In the Dark
by Dark Jedi Princess
Summary: Just as Luke Skywalker discovers the Taur'i through a hidden Stargate in the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, Anubis goes after a lost secret that the Jedi have guarded for millennia. Crossover with Star Wars. No slash. 13 June 2005: Complete.
1. Massassi Stargate

**Disclaimer: **_Star Wars_ is © 1977 – 2005 to George Lucas. _Stargate_ & _Stargate SG-1_ are © 1994 – 2005 Roland Emmerich, Brad Wright, and Jonathan Glassner. I own nothing but this plot idea.

**Author's Note:** There. Don't be expecting any more disclaimers.

Well, now, this was a… fairly insane idea I had shortly after Christmas. You see, I got the _Star Wars_ trilogy on DVD and the first season of _Stargate SG-1_ on DVD. After I watched _Return of the Jedi_, one of my muses whapped me over the head with this idea and I haven't been able to let it go since. Aaaanyway, all things considered, I think this should work out fairly well. I have a lot of theories that may or may not be correct—mainly involving the _Stargate_ portion of the story. On another note, everything is canon in the _Stargate_ universe until mid-season 7. To be specific, this saga begins after the episode "Grace" ends, and before "Fallout" begins. The _Star Wars_ universe is canon until a little bit after the _Jedi Academy_ book trilogy. (Sorry people, I'm not a fan of Mara Jade… So there shall be no Luke/Mara romance, if ANY romance between any characters at all.) There will also be elements from BioWare's _Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic_, including a cameo made by one of my… six different Revan's, and elements from the _Jedi Knight_ game series as well. KotOR also has a major influence on the plotline of Part III. Just warning ye.

Also, this story takes place in an alternate universe where the _Star Wars_ movies don't exist in the _Stargate SG-1_ universe (those who've actually seen the show will recall Teal'c saying that he's seen the original trilogy nine times XD). This is merely to avoid complicated situations. (Come on, how would YOU react if someone famous tumbled out of YOUR Stargate? …………Assuming you HAVE a Stargate. ;))

Anyway, enough of my silliness. Much thankens to Kawaii Spinel Queen of Evil for helping me plot out this… thing. Despite the fact that she isn't familiar with either universe. (It's been ages since she's seen _Star Wars_ and she's only seen a few episodes of _Stargate SG-1_.)

One last thing, if you don't like the story, please do not flame. Instead, politely offer me suggestions as to how to improve the story. Respectfulness, politeness, and suggestions are all I ask for. Surely that is not too much?

Anyway, on we go! Enjoy!

**:Dark Jedi Princess:**

**Title:** "Powerlust I: In the Dark"  
**Author:** Dark Jedi Princess  
**Category:** Stargate SG-1 and Star Wars  
**Genre:** Science Fiction, Action/Adventure, Drama, possibly Epic  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Reasons:** Violence, mostly.  
**Summary:** Just as Luke Skywalker discovers the Taur'i through a hidden Stargate in the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, Anubis goes after a lost secret that the Jedi have guarded for millennia.

**QUOTE TYPES:**  
"Normal"  
"_Foreign or Alien Language_"  
_Thoughts_  
Stressed Words  
**Written Text**

_**Powerlust I: In the Dark  
Chapter 1 – Massassi Stargate**_

Luke Skywalker stared around the hidden chamber, perplexed. For the past week or so, he had been visiting this secret room in the Massassi Temple on Yavin 4 at every moment that he could spare. The room in question was dimly lit, even with the skylight cut into the roof. On the end of the room farthest from the entrance, a circular device of some kind stood. It seemed nothing more than a large, dark grey ring, with chevrons placed at intervals around the edge, but its aura told a different story. In the centre of the ring, someone had carved a series of strange symbols. There were eight, placed vertically within a final, oval-shaped symbol.

Streen and Tionne had found the room a short while ago, and Tionne was currently consulting the Jedi Holocron for any record of the large ring. It looked like it might be a portal of some kind; there was a sort of dial around the centre, with the same strange symbols that were carved into the wall. A pedestal with an orange orb in the middle stood somewhere off to the side, with, again, the same symbols placed around the orb.

So far, Tionne had been unable to turn up anything about the device itself. The only thing she had felt was worth mentioning was that the Massassi people were not originally from Yavin 4—they had been brought there long ago from some unknown, possibly exo-galactic(1) planet. After they had been kidnapped, they were genetically manipulated by the Sith Lord Naga Sadow and then exploited as slaves by Exar Kun. Luke wasn't sure of the significance of that, if there even was any. He leaned back into the wall and closed his eyes, surrounding himself in the Force and feeling the ring's dark aura. It was different from the residual Dark Side power of the temples at Yavin 4... its aura seemed to indicate that it had once been intended for an innocent-enough purpose, but that it had been exploited for dark purposes. _Perhaps that's the connection_, he thought idly, his mind still lingering on what he had been told about the Massassi. _They've both been exploited by something enslaved to the Dark Side._

"Master Skywalker?"

Luke opened his eyes and glanced at the doorway. Kam Solusar was leaning into the doorframe, a somewhat worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" Kam asked.

"I'm fine... trying to figure out what these symbols mean and what that device is here for... Threepio can't understand them and Tionne can't find any meaning in them either."

"What if they don't have any meaning?" Kam suggested. "They could be ideograms(2)."

"True," Luke conceded. "But what of...?" He stood and walked towards the wall that had the group of eight symbols carved into it. After examining them for a moment, an idea struck him, and he strode over to the pedestal, examining that closely as well. "All eight of the symbols on the wall are on this… device as well," Luke observed. He found the first symbol in the set of eight on the pedestal and pressed down on it, gently. It lit up, glowing red-orange. Luke raised an eyebrow, then did the same for the other seven symbols in the set. "…This orb in the centre has to be for something…" He muttered. He placed his hand on top of it and it lit up with the same red-orange light.

With a tremendous roar, a cloud of blue-white plasma billowed out of the ring, pulling back in seconds later and forming a shimmering pool of blue-white liquid. The liquid illuminated the room with a soft glow, throwing everything into sharp relief. Luke blinked a few times, not sure of what he was looking at.

"…What is it?" Kam asked, staring at it in awe.

"I don't know," Luke responded, shaking his head. He stepped up to the pool and gently touched it with his prosthetic hand before reaching out with the Force and sending a tendril of thought past the surface of the liquid. He felt a tug at his subconscious and his Force-probe briefly touched something with... wild, untamed talent. There was something Force-sensitive on the other side of the pool.

Abruptly, the thought-probe hit something solid and metallic, cutting off the contact. Luke withdrew it and picked up a large rock, hesitantly tossing it into the pool. It did not come out on the other side. Rather, it struck the metallic... thing that had blocked Luke's thought-probe with a loud _clang_. The pool disappeared, living them in semi-darkness.

"Master Skywalker...?"

"...I think it's a wormhole..."

* * *

Dr. Daniel Jackson stared at the Stargate as the wormhole disappeared, wondering about the sensation he had felt just seconds before the Iris had closed. It was odd, like he had touched someone else's thoughts and emotions. As far as he was concerned, that sort of thing was impossible.

"I thought the Goa'uld gave up on trying to get through the Iris," General Hammond said, sounding a little irritated.

"I... don't think that was a person, sir, it sounded more like a rock when it hit," Sam Carter responded. "I think it's more likely that whoever was on the other end only just figured out how to activate the Stargate..."

"Something slipped through," Daniel muttered. "Just before the Iris closed."

"I don't see anything in the Gate Room, Dr. Jackson, do you?" Hammond said, incredulously.

Daniel shook his head. "No, sir, but..." He swallowed, knowing that the words would probably sound ludicrous. "...I felt something. Not... not a physical feeling, more of a mental one... like... confusion, curiousity... and... an overwhelming sense of... power, I guess. I don't know how to describe it, exactly, but..."

"Are you sure those weren't your feelings?"

"Yes, something... brushed my subconscious, then, when the Iris closed, it went away."

"Strange, I don't think anyone else felt anything of the sort," General Hammond said. "Major Carter, any idea who this might've been?"

"None, sir, unless it was the Asgard... we probably lost a lot of power, this was an eight-Chevron address. They're the only race we know who don't live in our galaxy."

"The Asgard don't need to use the Stargate to visit us, and I highly doubt they'd throw a rock at the Iris," Jack quipped. Sam chuckled.

"I don't think we should worry too much, it was probably an isolated incident. Whoever was on the other side should be able to figure out that our end's blocked."

* * *

Luke didn't think he'd ever been this curious about something in his life. At least, not before he'd joined the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War, which had ended five years ago.

He was alone in the room with the portal, kneeling in front of the gateway, though still some distance away. He had a feeling that the cloud of the matter that erupted from the gateway when it was activated should not come in contact with anything living. Taking several deep breaths to calm his pounding heart, Luke activated the gateway, using the Force to press the eight symbols and to touch the orange orb that activated it.

The glowing event horizon illuminated Luke's face as he closed his eyes, and opened his mind. He could not have any distractions... he had to figure out how to get through that barrier, and meet the Force-sensitive being on the other side...

* * *

"_Unauthorized off-world activation!_"

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c rushed in to the observation room overlooking the Gate Room when the announcement sounded. Four chevrons were lit when they arrived.

"Second in two days," Sam muttered, seating herself next to the technician. General Hammond arrived seconds later, just as the seventh chevron locked. He watched as the eighth lit up and the Stargate activated.

"Another eight-chevron address," Sam noted. "Possibly the same one."

"Close the Iris," Hammond ordered.

"Closing the Iris," The technician said. The Iris slid over the event horizon and had only covered the outer portion when it stopped for a split second and quivered before shutting entirely. A loud _spang_ echoed throughout the Gate Room before the wormhole disengaged and the Iris opened again.

"...What the hell just happened?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, that's never happened before..."

Daniel stared at the now-inactive Stargate. When the Iris had stalled, he had felt the same presence he had the day before. Sam had been right, it was the same address. The same person was trying to get through the Iris. He mentioned this to Sam, causing her to look at him oddly. Hammond surveyed him with a scrutinous eye.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jackson?" He asked. "Maybe you should ask Dr. Frasier to check you over..."

"I'm fine, Sir," Daniel insisted.

"I'd still like you to get checked out," Hammond said.

Daniel sighed and headed for the infirmary. "They think I'm going crazy again..." he muttered to himself. "I know this is real... It has to be..."

* * *

Over the next week, the Stargate continuously activated once or twice a day. Each day, the Iris would stall at increasingly long intervals. It shook while it stalled, indicating that some invisible force was attempting to hold it open.

As a way of finding out the address of the planet that the incoming wormhole was coming from, Sam had begun to design a computer program that would allow them to detect the symbols that the chevrons were locking on when someone at an off world Stargate dialled their address. The idea was based on the theory that the chevrons would lock onto the address of the originating Stargate when someone dialled Earth.

Meanwhile, Daniel was trying to figure out why he kept "feeling" the presence of the person trying to get through the Stargate every time the Iris stalled. No-one else on the base could feel it. Dr. Frasier had examined him and then given him a clean bill of health, saying that there was nothing really wrong with him. The only odd thing she had encountered was a chemical of some sort in Daniel's blood, but she'd seen it before and hadn't felt compelled to mention it because it didn't seem to do anything harmful to him.

Four days after the Iris had first stalled, whoever was attempting to hold the Iris open managed to stop it just after Hammond had given the order to close it and push is entirely open. It shook and groaned, trying to close itself despite the fact that it was being prevented from doing so. Daniel watched apprehensively from the observation room as he felt the tendrils of though extend through the Stargate. There was nothing that could be seen, but Daniel knew that there was something there.

The thought-probe brushed tentatively against Daniel's consciousness, seeming to convey apprehension and curiosity at the same time. Daniel tried to give off a welcoming feeling, to tell whoever was extending the probe that he was a friend. It seemed to work. After retracting briefly, the thought-probe brushed deeper in to Daniel's consciousness, although being careful not to intrude on anything. Daniel closed his eyes, blocking out the sounds of the claxon alarms and Hammond's shouts to keep trying to close the Iris. He thought he knew how to respond to the presence, to convey his thoughts to the person contacting him. He was wondering who the person was, so that was the first thing he tried to get across to him.

_Who are you?_ He asked, mentally.

An image flashed in his mind, of a 30-or-so year-old man with dark blond hair, dressed in all black, kneeling before his Stargate, an expression of somewhat pained concentration on his face. _My name is Luke Skywalker. I am a Jedi Knight._

Daniel was somewhat confused, but didn't have a chance to ask what Luke Skywalker was referring to, as Sam chose that exact moment to interrupt.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" She asked, her voice seeming distant, faint.

"I—I'm fine…" Daniel said, quietly. _I'm Daniel Jackson_, he informed the man on the other end of the Stargate.

_I'd like to meet you. I'm coming through the wormhole._ Another image flashed through Daniel's mind… the man was standing up, moving towards the wormhole… his eyes were still closed, he seemed to be straining himself.

"He's coming through," Daniel warned. "The man on the other end… he's coming through."

"Dr. Jackson—"

"Uh… Incoming… traveller, sir?" The tech said, uncertainly, sounding surprised that Daniel had managed to predict that someone was going to come through.

Daniel abruptly collapsed as the thought-probe withdrew contact. Teal'c caught him deftly, holding him firmly by both arms. Daniel felt weary. It would seem that the mental contact had drained his energy. He opened his eyes and looked out the window just as the man he hand seen came tumbling through the Stargate, literally rolling down the ramp and coming to a halt at the foot of it. The Iris rapidly slid shut, no longer held open by force.

Daniel wrenched himself free of Teal'c's grasp and hurried into the Gate Room. The man was unconscious, but still alive. The Stargate deactivated and the Iris opened again.

"Hold your fire!" Hammond ordered. "Get a medical team in here, now!"

Daniel stood over the man, still dazed. A medical team arrived and hoisted him onto a stretcher, taking him to the infirmary. Daniel followed, wondering what on Earth could have intrigued the man about him to make him want to come through the Stargate.

_To see me,_ Daniel said to himself, disturbed. _One thing's for sure… I'll have to ask him some questions when he wakes up_.

* * *

_**Footnotes**_

(1) Exo-Galactic - Existing outside one's home galaxy. 

(2) Ideograms - Symbols representing objects or concepts, as opposed to phoenetic sounds.


	2. Trapped on Earth

_**Powerlust I: In the Dark  
Chapter 2: Trapped On Earth**_

_Never-ending black seemed to surround Luke as he slept, unconscious from the effort of holding open the metal Iris that blocked the other end of the wormhole. Through the Force, he could hear voices whispering quietly… about him, about what had just happened. The Force swirled like a hurricane around at least one of them. He presumed that this was the man Luke had managed to contact on through the wormhole… Stargate? Is that what they called it here?_

_He had exerted himself too much… the next time he faced a barrier like that, he'd have to find some other way through it…

* * *

_

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c joined Daniel in the infirmary as he watched Dr. Frasier perform a series of tests on the man who had come through the Stargate. "Don't go anywhere, Dr. Jackson," She said just as the rest of SG-1 entered the room. "I want to make sure you're okay before we're through here."

Daniel sighed, but remained seated on the bed beside the man's. Dr. Frasier pulled off the man's left glove and moved to take off the right glove when the man stirred and grasped her hand.

"Don't," He said softly. "That glove won't come off." His voice was tenor-pitched and still sounded rather weak.

Dr. Frasier raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's good that you're finally awake… I'll need a blood sample from you—to make sure you didn't bring anything through the 'Gate with you."

The man nodded and obligingly rolled up his left sleeve. He grimaced as Dr. Frasier tied a tourniquet around his upper arm and drew his blood. His eyes met Daniel's and he closed them again briefly before saying, "You must be Daniel Jackson."

"Yeah. Luke Skywalker, I presume?"

Dr. Frasier looked at Daniel oddly. "Now I know why Hammond was worried about you… How'd you know his name?"

"There was… ah…" Daniel trailed off, unsure of how to explain it best.

"We had a brief mental conversation before I came through," Luke said before Daniel could finish.

Dr. Frasier raised her eyebrows again and wrote Luke's name on the side of the vial of blood she'd just drawn with a black Sharpie. "Well, it saves me the trouble of asking, at any rate. Now, one more thing… could you sit up for me for a moment?"

"Sure," Luke said. He didn't question why. When he sat up, Dr. Frasier examined the back of his neck, keeping an eye out for any abrasions that might indicate the presence of a Goa'uld symbiote. She then asked him to open his mouth so she could check the back of his throat for similar abrasions.

_Out of curiousity,_ Luke's voice abruptly said in Daniel's mind while Dr. Frasier was examining his throat, _Why does she do this?_

…_Checking for evidence of a parasite._

_Why would I have a parasite?_

_It's a precaution. We do it with every visitor._

_Oh._

Dr. Frasier finished her examination of Luke and Daniel moved to stand up.

"Daniel…" Dr. Frasier said. Daniel sighed and sat back down again. "Hammond wouldn't let me get away with NOT checking you out after what just happened."

"Dammit," Daniel muttered. "Been in here way too many times this week…"

Dr. Frasier chuckled. "I'm sure I won't find anything that I haven't found before, but I still have to do it."

Daniel sighed and took off his glasses and shirt. "Luke…"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you hold open the Iris?" Daniel asked, frowning.

"It's hard to explain if you don't already know about it."

"I've probably got the rest of the day."

"…Do you know of the Force?"

"No…"

"Well, the Force is… an energy, created and sustained by all life. All beings have some inner connection to the Force, usually known as intuition, but there are some who have a stronger connection than others. They're usually either called Force-Sensitives or Force Adepts."

"And you're a… Force Adept?"

"One who's been fully trained, yes," Luke said. "Those that are trained to use the Force are called Jedi. Jedi who have fallen to the Dark Side of the Force are usually called Sith, although true Sith died out millennia ago. All that remains are the Sith teachings… their religion, their beliefs. And Dark Jedi usually follow them, which is why they're called Sith."

"And… can anyone be Force Sensitive?"

"There are Force Adepts on every walk of life… there's no limit to which species can have a strong connection. Only sentient beings are trained, though."

Dr. Frasier was now checking Daniel's pulse. "You're fine, Dr. Jackson… pulse is a bit erratic, but it should calm down in a little bit. I'll wait to give either of you a clean bill of health until I get your blood-work back, though." She looked pointedly at Luke. "General Hammond is going to want to talk to you."

Luke nodded. "Very well, then…"

Dr. Frasier left to tell General Hammond that Luke was awake, while Daniel pulled on his shirt and put his glasses back on as well.

"Why do you need those?" Luke asked, gesturing at Daniel's glasses.

"Oh, I… I'm nearsighted, and these correct my vision," Daniel explained.

Dr. Frasier returned with General Hammond in tow. "Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked.

"I'm fine, sir," Daniel said.

"Good to hear it." He turned to Luke. "Dr. Frasier said your name was Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes, sir," Luke responded, politely.

"What's the name of the planet that you dialled Earth from?"

"Well… it's a moon, actually, the planet's Jovian," Luke explained. "The moon's name is Yavin 4."

"How did you hold open the Iris?"

"I used the Force."

Hammond raised an eyebrow and Luke explained.

"Why were you so desperate to get through?"

"I sensed someone on the other side who was Force-sensitive, and I wanted to talk to them about perhaps joining the Jedi Order."

"There's someone in the base who's Force-sensitive? Who?" Daniel asked.

Luke's eyes darted between Daniel and Sam, who exchanged glances. "I've yet to confirm that," Luke said, delicately.

"You wouldn't happen to know the address to get back to Yavin 4?"

"You mean the set of symbols needed to reverse the wormhole?" Luke asked. Hammond nodded. "Then, no, sir, I don't. Only the symbols to get here were carved into the wall."

"Carvings again," Jack muttered.

Hammond sighed. "Major Carter?"

"Yes sir?"

"How's that program coming?"

"Relatively well, sir, but it'll be at least a week before I can finish it, and even then, I'm not sure it'll be able to look through addresses that have already been dialled."

Hammond nodded. "Well then, Mr. Skywalker—"

"Please, just Luke."

"—Luke. I suppose you're stuck here until we can get you back. You can wander the SGC complex after Dr. Frasier gives you a clean bill of health, but I'd prefer it if a member of SG-1 was with you at all times."

Luke nodded. "I understand… with something like the Stargate here you probably can't take too many risks."

"I'm glad that you understand… Since Daniel was the one you contacted…"

"I was going to volunteer anyway," Daniel said with a wry grin. "I'm finding the idea of the Jedi religion fascinating, and I'd like to know more."

Luke smiled.

"Alright then, I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." General Hammond left the room. Dr. Frasier excused herself and went in back to test Daniel and Luke's blood. Luke reached for his left-hand glove.

"I didn't catch the rest of your names," he said.

"Oh, I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack said, holding out his hand. Luke shook it.

"Major Sam Carter," Sam introduced herself, shaking Luke's hand as well.

"I am Teal'c," Teal'c said, inclining his head respectfully at Luke.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Luke responded. "Could you tell me about this planet?"

Daniel, Sam, and Jack proceeded to take turns telling Luke about Earth. When they had finished, Luke told them about his home galaxy and the academy that he ran. Daniel was particularly interested to hear that Yavin 4 had many, many temples and ruins.

"I just might have to go back with you and take a look around," Daniel said, smiling.

"Be my guest," Luke responded. "It would be a tremendous help if those runes in the temples could be translated. Tionne, the historian at my academy, still hasn't been able to fully decipher them."

"Are the people in your galaxy capable of inter-stellar travel?" Sam asked.

"We've been capable of it ever since the discovery of Hyperspace travel about 25,000 years ago. Are you not?"

"No, we're still working on that," Sam admitted.

"Some worlds don't develop as quickly as others," Luke stated evenly. "I can understand why you're behind."

"…I think we've developed pretty quickly, given the fact that humans have only been around for 10,000 years at the most…" Daniel muttered.

"Weapons technology must be pretty advanced too," Jack stated.

Luke smiled slightly and unclipped something from his belt.

"What's that?"

Luke pressed a switch and a glowing green blade extended from the metal cylinder he'd removed from his belt. "This is called a lightsaber. Only Jedi carry them, most other people can't use one properly." He switched it off again and set it on the table beside him.

Dr. Frasier came back into the room with her clipboard in hand just as SG-1 had begun to tell Luke about the Goa'uld. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Nothing we can't continue later," Daniel said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, in fact, I just got your blood-work back," Dr. Frasier said. "There was nothing I wasn't used to seeing from you, Dr. Jackson. Although, interestingly, the same chemical that's in your blood is also present in Luke's, although in a much higher concentration."

"…Is that bad?"

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't seem to do anything harmful to either of you, it's just… there. And as such, I see no reason not to give you both a clean bill of health. You're free to go."

"Finally," Daniel muttered, sliding off the bed. Luke did the same and clipped his lightsaber to his belt again.

"Well, I'd better get back to work on my program," Sam said, standing up. "See you later, Daniel."

"And I must perform Kelnorim," Teal'c said. "Excuse me."

Both left, headed in separate directions. Jack chuckled. "Looks like it's just the three of us for the moment."

"You haven't got anything better to do than hang around me and Luke?" Daniel asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nope, but later I'm gonna spar with Teal'c."

"Well, looks like I'm stuck here until we can figure out the coordinates to get back to Yavin 4," Luke muttered.

"Eh, Sam'll finish that program in no time," Jack said. "Then you'll be back home. Possibly with a new student for that Academy of yours."

* * *

The week seemed to pass by slowly. Luke spent most of his time with Daniel, who was happy to have the company. They usually spent the time talking about their respective histories. Daniel was particularly interested in Luke's tales of the Galactic Empire.

"Sounds like what we're trying to get people to do with the Goa'uld," Daniel said, thoughtfully, after Luke had told him about the Rebel Alliance. "Rebel against them, I mean."

"Do you really think they're that evil?" Luke asked.

"They try to enslave the people of any planet they come across. If the people won't be enslaved, they destroy them. They either exist to serve the Goa'uld… or they don't exist at all."

"Meaning they kill them."

"Yeah. The Goa'uld have an ego problem a mile wide. They're power-mongers, and they even war among themselves if it means the victor will have more power and control."

Luke's face bore a thoughtful expression. "Still—there must be some redeeming trait about them."

"Well, when they wind up killing each other, it means less work for us…"

"That's not what I meant."

"What, then?"

"There has to be some part of them that's good."

"Not really, unless you count the Tok'ra… They broke off from the Goa'uld several thousand years ago because they objected to the Goa'uld way of life. But they're practically a different species by now, and the Goa'uld rarely join them unless it's to spy on them, which has happened several times in the past."

"But given the option…"

"Most Goa'uld wouldn't become Tok'ra."

Luke nodded solemnly. "Then you truly believe that there is no hope for them?"

"No… Why? Do you?"

"I believe no-one who's fallen is beyond redemption. If I didn't… Well, I wouldn't have been able to face my father and return him to the Light Side."

"Well, my experience is that the Goa'uld are born evil… That's why I don't think it's possible to 'save' one of them. For one of their hosts, yeah… but not the symbiote itself." Daniel shook his head rapidly. "Anyway, why did your father fall to the Dark Side?"

Luke thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I never knew him before I joined the Alliance. I met him after the Battle of Yavin… they had me scouting for potential bases and I met him on one of the planets I was considering."

"And?"

"We fought. Neither of us won. I didn't know he was my father at the time. I only knew him as Darth Vader, not as Anakin Skywalker. I found out shortly after the Battle of Hoth sometime later… Told me himself…" Luke grimaced. "Right after he cut of my right hand with his lightsaber."

A look of horror crossed Daniel's face. He glanced down at Luke's right hand. He was idly twirling a spare pen between two fingers. "But… you've still got…"

"It's a prosthetic replacement. I think my glove fused to it when I fought him a third time on board the second Death Star and cut off his own right hand in a fit of rage. That's why the glove won't come off."

Daniel grimaced, then asked, "How did your father finally turn back?"

"I can't exactly say why that was, either, although I'm sure I factor into the equation somewhere. The Emperor was torturing me with Force Lightning. I was on the verge of dying… I remember begging Father to help me… and he turned on Palpatine and threw him down a reactor shaft. Father died just as we were leaving the Death Star." He frowned at the memory. "But, let's move on. Sometimes remembering can be… painful."

Daniel nodded. "Hmm… I'm not sure I have any more stories I can tell without thoroughly embarrassing myself and/or the rest of SG-1…"

"I won't laugh."

Daniel smiled apprehensively. "Have I told you about the time I got to pretend to be a Goa'uld?"

Luke laughed. "I don't think so, no."

Daniel grinned and instantly launched into the story.

* * *

"So, who do you think it is?"

Same looked up from her laptop to stare at Jack, who was leaning casually against the door frame. "Not sure I understand what you're asking, Sir."

"Who do you think Luke's looking for?"

"You mean the person on this base who's Force-sensitive?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure. It could be anyone. I've been speculating, though, and I think it's Daniel."

"I too have been debating this matter," Teal'c commented from an armchair in the far corner of the study. "And I have drawn the same conclusion."

"Why Daniel, though?" Jack asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Well, given what we already know… When Luke first opened the Stargate, Daniel said he 'felt' Luke's presence before the Iris closed. None of us did. And when Luke actually managed to hold the Iris open, he and Daniel spoke mentally… why would Luke not attempt to contact Hammond if he was capable of doing so?"

"But how do we know he actually contacted Daniel?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Luke knew Daniel's full name before anyone said it aloud, and both he and Daniel seem to clearly recall the experience," Sam said reasonably. "Luke also mentioned that mental contact is usually limited to Force-users unless one person is extremely strong in the Force."

"There is also the matter of Daniel Jackson's blood-work," Teal'c added.

"Oh yeah. Dr. Frasier said that Luke had the same chemical in his blood that she found in Daniel's blood. Now I think—and I'm assuming Teal'c agrees with me—that the presence of that chemical in someone's blood indicates Force-sensitivity, because Luke said that he was a Force Adept. Since Daniel has it too, he might be Force-sensitive as well."

"The Goa'uld have some legends of the Jedi Knights," Teal'c said. "There were some who were Goa'uld themselves. They were among the faction known as the Sith. The legends say that the Goa'uld found hosts with a certain amount of an unknown chemical in their blood. Some Goa'uld have it in their own blood."

"Very astute," A voice said. "I didn't know that there were Sith Goa'uld."

Jack started and turned to see Luke standing beside him.

"When did you get here?"

"When Teal'c mentioned the Goa'uld legends of the Jedi," Luke said, simply. "That didn't surprise me, a lot of races tell stories about the Jedi. I just wasn't aware that there were Goa'uld who joined the Sith."

"Daniel Jackson has told you of the Goa'uld?" Teal'c inquired.

"We've been exchanging stories and information for the past few days. He just finished a rather amusing one of a training course the four of you set up a couple of years ago."

"Oh yeah, he had fun with that. We all did," Jack said with a laugh.

"So, is Daniel the one who's Force-sensitive?"

"Perhaps."

"'Perhaps'? You're being vague on purpose."

"They deserve to know before anyone else does. I don't believe they're ready to know it about themselves just yet, but I promise to tell you when they are."


	3. Attack at the Jedi Academy

_**Powerlust I – In the Dark  
Chapter 3: Attack at the Jedi Academy**_

"_Unauthorized off-world activation!_"

Daniel awoke with a start just as the alarms went off. Luke glanced up at him.

"Is that bad?" He asked, uncertainly.

"Depends," Daniel yawned, standing up.

"On?"

"On who's on the other end." Daniel headed for the observation room with Luke following closely behind. "Any idea who it is?" He asked as he entered the room.

"We're retrieving the coordinates right now," Hammond said, with a small nod. "Major Carter just finished working on her program."

"Well, that's good…"

The wormhole engaged, and Hammond gave the order to close the Iris. Just as the Iris slid closed, it stopped and shook before sliding shut entirely.

"Not again," Jack muttered.

"I swear, it wasn't me," Luke said.

"I know it wasn't," Hammond sighed. "Last time you were able to hold it open entirely. Whoever tried this time lost his hold on it."

Pain erupted in Daniel's forehead and he gasped slightly, rubbing his temples. Luke flinched and turned away from the Stargate as it deactivated and the Iris opened again.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force…" Luke said, softly. "Something's not right…"

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just a headache… I'll get Janet to give me some Advil or something…"

Luke squinted at the Stargate. "Kam…"

"Pardon?"

"Kam… Kam Solusar, he was the one who activated our Stargate… They're worried about me…"

"Who is worried about you, Luke Skywalker?" Teal'c asked.

"My students are… I've been gone for five standard days, and I didn't leave any message for them explaining what had happened…" Luke turned away from the window. "But… it must be something more than that… something must've come up…"

"So these coordinates have to be for Yavin 4," Sam said, pointing at her computer screen, where an eight-symbol address was displayed across the screen. "That's where your Jedi Academy is, right?"

Luke nodded.

"Sir, we can send him back now," Sam said to General Hammond. "We've got his address."

Hammond nodded. "Store that address in the computer. Mission briefing is in half an hour."

"Sir?" Luke asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'll be sending SG-1 through with you," Hammond said. "We never pass up an opportunity to explore a new world."

"Well, you're welcome to come, of course," Luke said. "Daniel will probably love it there."

"You might want to get anything that you brought with you together. You'll be leaving in an hour." He turned to Daniel. "A word, if I may, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel nodded. "See you later," He said to Luke, before retreating into Hammond's office.

* * *

"_Chevron three encoded!_" 

SG-1 and Luke stood in the back corner of the Gate Room, as to avoid the large cloud of matter that erupted from the event horizon when the Stargate activated. SG-1 were all wearing jungle camouflage and armed as they usually were for missions: Zat-guns, rifles, and a staff-weapon for Teal'c.

"Nervous?" Daniel asked Luke, noting the frown on the Jedi's face.

"No just… well, yeah. I don't think my students would've tried this hard to find me if something hadn't come up. I don't know what I'm going to find when we get there."

"_Chevron four encoded!_"

"Everything's probably fine," Daniel said. "They were probably just worried about you." He tied an olive green bandana around his head and tucked his glasses into his chest pocket.

"_Chevron five encoded!_"

Luke nodded solemnly. "Still… that disturbance…"

"_Chevron six encoded!_"

"Not a good thing, I take it?"

"Not at all…"

"_Chevron seven encoded!_"

"Almost there…" Sam muttered.

"_Chevron eight is locked! Wormhole engaged!_"

The five ducked as the cloud of plasma billowed out from the event horizon.

"_SG-1, you know the routine,_" Hammond said over the loudspeakers. "_Return or report back within 24 hours of your arrival._"

"Understood, sir!" Jack called. "Right—Let's go!"

And with that, they walked forward and through the wormhole.

Luke had been unconscious during his first trip, so he wasn't familiar with the experience of 'Gate travel. It was a truly dizzying one. When he emerged back on Yavin 4, he felt frozen and sick at the same time. Fighting the urge to vomit, he coughed and shivered, trying to shake the sensation off.

"You okay, Luke?" Sam asked, laying a hand on his back.

"Yeah," Luke gasped. "Gimme a second…"

He regained himself a moment later and led SG-1 out of Yavin 4's 'Gate room. Several sounds, some of clashing lightsabers, reached his ears.

"Oh no… I knew something was wrong…" He groaned.

"What is it?"

"Shhh…" Luke cautioned. He listened closely. The other sounds, the ones that weren't being made by a lightsaber, didn't sound like any blaster he'd ever heard before. Nor like any sound he'd ever heard before, really. "Listen…"

All five fell silent, listening to the sounds coming from the main hall. Jack broke the silence after about a minute.

"Those're Zats!" he said in a hushed voice. He removed his own from its holster at activated it. "C'mon…" He motioned for the others to follow him, and halted just before the corridor met the main hall. "Snakeheads," He hissed, jerking his head at the Jaffa assembled in the main hall. He aimed his Zat carefully and fired twice at the closest Jaffa.

The other Jaffa noticed the shot and turned in their direction. Luke let out a small gasp as he saw that most of his students had been knocked out. Kyp Durron was the only one left standing, and he was soon incapacitated when a second Jaffa fired a shot at him. He did his best to suppress the anger washing over him and ignited his lightsaber, preparing to defend himself.

"Jaffa! Kree!"

The Jaffa turned their attention to a tall man covered from head to toe in a black robe, which was trimmed in red, gold, and blue. A black mask covered his face and his hands were similarly covered in black gloves.

"Anubis…" Daniel whispered.

Anubis had Tionne by the neck of her robes in one and a Jedi Holocron in the other. He dropped Tionne and motioned for the others to follow him. One Jaffa stayed in place, his eyes locked on Luke and SG-1. The Jaffa's eyes frightened Daniel. They were yellow, and bloodshot. His skin was pale, and seemed to crease easily, which Daniel observed as the Jaffa sneered at them, hate clear in his expression.

"Kar'auc," Anubis called. "Kree!"

The Jaffa, Kar'auc, narrowed his eyes at them, fired one shot at Luke with his staff-weapon, then joined Anubis. The shot grazed Luke's side and he collapsed. Daniel and Jack caught him. Teal'c activated his Zat and fired several rapid shots at the Jaffa. Sam fired on them as well with her own Zat. A set of ring transporters surrounded them, and they disappeared.

Luke groaned, half-concious. Daniel and Jack dragged him out into the main hall, laying him on the floor. Sam bent down and picked up Luke's lightsaber, which he had dropped when he was shot. "Who was that…?" Luke asked, softly, while Daniel untucked his shirt to look at the staff wound.

"Anubis," Daniel said. "He's one of the Goa'uld System Lords."

Luke didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the stone floor. His breathing steadied as Daniel set to bandaging Luke's wound. Jack went to check on the students. "Are they alright?" Luke muttered.

"They should recover," Jack said.

"They are fortunate that Anubis did not kill them," Teal'c stated. "The Goa'uld are not usually so merciful."

Luke nodded, slowly. Daniel was shaking.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, softly.

"Why did they do this? They never did anything to him!"

"Calm down, Daniel," Luke said, softly, eyes still closed.

"I—I can't! First Abydos, and now this!"

"Daniel," Luke said, sternly, opening his eyes.

Daniel stood up and paced back and forth, his mind reeling. Luke sat up slowly and watched Daniel hawkishly. After a few minutes, Daniel stopped pacing and slid down against a wall. Luke could still feel the anger seething inside Daniel.

"Daniel," Luke said, softly. "Let go of your anger. It can do you no good. Believe me, I know."

"It's not fair," Daniel muttered.

"It never is," Sam agreed.

"No, it's not fair. You're right, my students never did anything to Anubis. But that doesn't mean you can or should act out of anger," Luke said. "A Jedi must never act out of anger, fear, hatred, or aggression. These things lead to the Dark Side."

"But… that doesn't apply to me!" Daniel exclaimed. "I'm no Jedi, I'm not even Force-sensitive!"

"You're wrong…"

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Luke, not sure what he meant.

"I… didn't want to tell you this until a little later, but you were the reason I came through the Stargate, Daniel. When I first opened it, I sensed someone on the other side who was Force-sensitive… and that was you."


	4. The Training of a Jedi

_**Powerlust I: In the Dark**__**  
Chapter 4 – The Training of a Jedi**_

"I was right…" Sam said, softly. "You did come for Daniel…"

Luke nodded. Daniel stared at him, disbelief etching his features as he tried to comprehend what Luke had just told him.

"I can't believe this…" Daniel muttered. "How is it me? I was expecting someone else, or…" He trailed off. Now that he looked back on things, it actually seemed to make at least some sense.

"Is Daniel Jackson to be a Jedi?" Teal'c inquired.

"Only if he wants to be. I won't train him otherwise."

Daniel swallowed. "I… wouldn't have to leave the SGC, would I?"

"Of course not. You could stay here for a bit and start your training, then go back to the SGC and finish it on your own."

Daniel thought for a moment, remaining silent the whole time.

"Do you need time to think about it?"

"…I dunno… How long would it take?"

"A few weeks at the very least. It takes time and commitment."

Another few moments passed. Luke's students were beginning to wake up. "I guess I've got nothing to lose," Daniel said, at last, shrugging.

Luke smiled. "I thought you'd say that. We'll begin in a while, but for now, I should attend to my students."

* * *

The 'Gate room on Yavin 4 seemed strangely quiet compared to the rest of Luke's academy. Daniel sat on one of the many stones that had become dislodged from the walls, thinking. For the most part, he was looking back on his life and recalling everything that had seemed odd about himself. He had always had precognitive dreams his whole life, and when he got a feeling about something, good or bad, it usually turned out to be right. 

Footsteps sounded beside him, and Daniel glanced around to see Luke enter the room. "Are you okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, just thinking. Uh, question."

"Hmm?"

"Do… Force Adepts tend to have precognitive dreams?"

"Yes. Post-cognitive, too. My sister, Leia, was able to see our mother through the Force long after she died."

"You have a sister?"

"We're twins, but we were separated from birth. I never knew my mother, so I once asked Leia if she knew her."

"Did she?"

"Barely remembers her. Father told me her name was Padmé."

"Your father's dead, though…"

"Doesn't mean I can't speak with him if either of us feels like talking. I believe he's 'Ascended', as you call it."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, then chuckled. "I used to be Ascended…"

"I know, you mentioned it before. What was it like?"

"I can't remember. Not completely, at least. Oma made sure of that." A pause, then Daniel asked, "How old is this place?"

"Several millennia. Exar Kun, an ancient Sith Lord, had them constructed, and I believe some of the temples were here before that."

"How long ago did he live?"

"4,000 years, give or take a few decades."

Daniel whistled. "That's about the same time as the Goa'uld occupation of Earth. I think. Uh... also... that Jaffa... Kar'auc?"

"He has been... tainted by the Dark Side. I've seen those effects before. Likely he has some connection to the Force."

"Is he trained?"

"I don't know. I doubt it, though. Shall we get started with your training?"

Daniel blinked. "Oh, uh, sure, if you want."

Luke smiled. "Alright then. Close your eyes, Daniel."

Daniel hesitated, then obeyed.

"Clear your mind, and feel the Force around you…"

Daniel drew in several deep breaths, calming his frantically racing mind and trying to focus on what he was "seeing" around him. Luke's presence was a fierce white glow off to one side. He could sense Jack, Sam, and Teal'c approaching the 'Gate room as well. Luke's students were recuperating in their rooms. In addition, Daniel had the distinct feeling that they were being watched.

"Uh, Luke…"

"Yes?"

"Why am I getting the feeling we're being watched?"

"Possibly because we are," Luke said. "I don't know who it is, though. Try to concentrate." He bent over and removed Daniel's glasses, folding them and placing them on the ground. "Try to levitate those."

"My glasses?"

Luke nodded. Daniel focused his mind on the small spot of black against the dark, soft blue of the rest of the room. A light clattering reached his ears a moment later, and ceased as his glasses lifted shakily into the air. He let them hover for a few minutes before setting them down.

"Good. Try it again."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. They were shaking, that tells me you're not sure of yourself. Try again, and this time, try not to let them shake. Steady them."

Daniel did so, lifting the glasses higher into the air this time, and making sure they were steady at the same time.

"Well done. Now, let's try something… heavier," Luke said, with a small smile, as the rest of SG-1 entered the room. Jack froze, hoping Luke wasn't about to suggest what he thought he was about to. "Try lifting that rock," Luke continued, pointing to one of the rocks on one side of the room.

Jack sighed in relief, then sat down with Sam and Teal'c. "How's it going?" He asked Luke as Daniel set to levitating the rock Luke had pointed to. Once again, it shook as Daniel struggled to lift it into the air. He looked like he was straining himself.

"Very well, considering this is his… third time levitating something. This is a very basic exercise, but it takes concentration, and it helps cultivate discipline."

Daniel gasped and let his head flop against his knees as the rock crashed to the ground. "Too heavy…" He muttered.

Luke shook his head. "No it's not. Don't judge anything by its size. A Jedi Master I once knew could lift a snub fighter with very little effort. Try again."

Daniel steadied his breathing, then made another attempt, this time managing to hold the rock in the air for several minutes before it fell again.

"Better. Again."

Luke had Daniel continue levitating objects of increasing mass until he was able to lift them all into the air for about a minute without them shaking. This took several days. Afterwards, Luke had Daniel practice Force Push and Force Pull on various objects in the 'Gate room, including the stones, the DHD, Jack's Zat, Jack, and other various and sundry things.

Sam used some of Daniel's training time to examine Luke's X-wing starfighter, which was one of the objects Luke eventually had Daniel levitate. While she was in it, even. At other times she, Jack, and Teal'c would explore the jungle while Daniel and Luke were training. Eventually, Luke took all four of them outside to some of the other ruins. While doing this, they came across a ravine with a broken bridge across it.

"Great," Jack muttered. "How're we supposed to get across that?"

"You're not. Daniel is," Luke stated, evenly.

"That gap's too wide to make," Daniel said, doubtfully.

"Without the Force. You can use the Force to enhance your movement and jumping abilities."

"Oh." Daniel sighed, backed up a few steps, and ran towards the edge of the bridge. He leapt, his feet just barely catching the opposite edge of the bridge. He wobbled and slipped, catching the edge again with his hands.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" Sam called.

"Fine," Daniel answered, glancing below him. The ravine wasn't that deep, so he let go of the bridge and dropped to the bottom, landing with a soft _crunch_ on the bottom of the ravine. He then closed his eyes, and concentrated on getting out. He jumped again, soaring above the bridge and landing soundly on the other side of the ravine. Another jump, and he was back with his friends.

"Well done, Daniel," Luke said. "Let's move on."

He turned and led them past the bridge, towards a wall with several loose stones. Before Luke even asked, Daniel used the Force to knock the loose stones backwards, creating an opening big enough for all of them to walk through.

"Where're we going?" Sam inquired.

"You'll see," Luke said. "Follow me." He led them to what looked like a cave opening. Daniel knelt by the entrance and shone a flashlight into it.

"What's in there?"

"Something you'll need to build your lightsaber. Shall we?"

Daniel mutely slid into the cave, followed closely by Luke, Sam, Jack, and Teal'c. A shrill screeching caught his ears and Luke ignited his lightsaber, cutting down something pale and four-legged with a long, tube-like head.

"What was that?"

"Kinrath. They're all over the galaxy. They love caves like this, so keep an eye out."

They continued to follow the cave until they reached the main chamber, which had many crystal growths that glowed in several colours.

"Wow," Daniel breathed. "What is this place?"

"A Force-sensitive Crystal cave. Lightsaber crystals grow in places like these. You'll need to choose at least one, at most, three."

"What are they for?"

"One crystal, which you'll definitely need, is to determine the lightsaber's colour. The other two modify its properties. You'll want to think of a colour that suits you best."

"What colours are there?"

"Uh… Green, blue, yellow, red, orange, violet, cyan, teal, silver, viridian, emerald, indigo… I could go on. Most Jedi have used green, blue, or yellow lightsabers. Dark Jedi and Sith tend to use red."

"Do the colours mean anything to the Jedi?"

"Not really, it's a matter of preference. Does colour mean anything on earth?"

"Lots. Uh, red has to do with blood or death, green is birth, life, or renewal, blue is serenity, violet is passion, suffering, or royalty, yellow is happiness, orange is anger… white or silver is purity…"

"So which do you identify with?"

"Blue, I guess." Daniel wandered over to a glowing blue formation.

"Jedi Guardians had blue lightsabers, unless they chose to use a different colour crystal… they focused on combat training, on lightsaber duelling, with less emphasis on their Force powers."

"Sounds like something I'd do," Daniel said, chuckling.

"So blue it is, then?" Luke asked, smiling.

"Blue it is."


	5. Intent

_**Powerlust I: In the Dark  
Chapter 5 – Intent**_

Daniel continued to train with Luke for the next week or two. This was relatively fast, considering that most of the time it took years to complete the basic training. When he wasn't practicing his Core abilities, he worked on building his lightsaber. He'd managed to find a cylindrical steel casing and several pewter rings to use for the hilt. While in the crystal cave, Luke had helped Daniel pick out two modifying crystals to use with the blue colour crystal he had already selected. The first crystal, called a Bondar crystal, created a rather volatile lightsaber blade, while the second crystal, a yellowish gem called a Jenruax crystal, allowed for a fast-moving, defensive blade. Daniel had deducted that he'd prefer to us a more defensive fighting style to an offensive one, so Luke had recommended using quick, glancing strokes so he wouldn't leave himself open to attack.

As soon as Luke's staff-wound had healed, he and Daniel started practicing saber technique with practise sabers. Often, while Daniel was training, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c would wander into the jungle with some of Luke's other students so that they could become more familiar with the terrain of Yavin 4. They would check back with General Hammond once every other day. General Hammond would usually ask how Daniel's training was going, in addition to asking if they'd found out why Anubis had attacked Luke's academy.

"I'm just as clueless as the rest of you," Daniel had told Jack when he asked if Daniel had any idea as to Anubis's motives. "He usually has a reason, but… this just seems to arbitrary and out-of-the-blue. If he were a Dark Jedi it would make a little more sense… what could the Jedi here at the academy have the Anubis would want?" Daniel stared thoughtfully at his still-in-progress lightsaber. He wasn't that good with technology, so building it was taking a very long time.

"We saw him take something from Tionne," Sam noted.

"Yes, Master Vodo Siosk-Baas's Holocron," Daniel said, starting to work on his lightsaber again. "Luke said that Master Vodo had trained a Sith Lord named Exar Kun before he fell to the Dark Side. Exar Kun enslaved the Massassi people native to Yavin 4 and made them build these temples." Daniel paused. "Perhaps Anubis thought that he could find whatever he's looking for if he had the Holocron…"

The room fell silent, save for the sounds of Daniel working on his lightsaber.

"Perhaps he is looking for something that the Jedi have protected in the past," Teal'c suggested.

"Maybe, but I can't think of anything that it might be," Luke said. He had been virtually silent up until that point. "Unless there's some part of Jedi history that I've overlooked…"

"Bah, we're no closer to figuring this out than we were when it happened," Jack said, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"Actually, I think Teal'c's theory has merit," Luke said. "It probably is something that the Jedi Order once protected, and either Anubis didn't know about the Order's fall or he assumed that the next Jedi Order would still know about it and where it was. Only question is… what is it?"

"Any possibilities that you know of?" Sam asked.

"The only thing that I can think of would be the Valley of the Jedi, but even the Order didn't know where that was… Someone who wasn't Force-sensitive could go there and easily become an Adept. Or, someone who was Force-sensitive could go there and greatly increase their abilities."

"By how much?"

"…Imagine someone who could make a star supernova in the blink of an eye… or send a planet from its orbit with a thought. That's how powerful—and destructive—someone with the Valley's power could be."

"Then Anubis cannot be allowed to access it," Teal'c said.

"Well, that's the thing. No-one knows where it is. I don't know where it is. Anubis couldn't hope to find it through the Academy."

"Of course, we're just speculating," Daniel added. "He could be after something entirely different. Ow!"

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I just got a small shock from the power cell…"

"Hold on," Luke said, walking over to Daniel and leaning over to inspect his work. "Wait, don't… don't change anything… close the hilt and try to activate it…"

Daniel raised his eyebrows, but did as he was instructed. He fingered Earth's point of origin symbol, which he had somehow managed to carve into the hilt, before pressing the switch meant to activate the lightsaber. To his surprise, the bright blue blade extended with a loud _snap-hiss_.

Luke smiled. "There, see? You're done."

Daniel stood and tested the blade. Sam watched him for a moment, then asked, "Is his training done?"

"Not yet, but almost," Luke answered. "He's passed one of the three tests that Jedi usually undergo."

"What're the other two?" Daniel asked, switching off his lightsaber.

"First… the Jedi Code. I'll begin each line, and you finish it. 'There is no emotion…'"

"'…There is peace.'"

"'There is no ignorance…'"

"'…There is knowledge.'"

"'There is no passion…'"

"'…There is serenity.'"

"'There is no chaos…'"

"'…There is harmony.'"

"'There is no death…'"

"'…There is the Force.'"

Luke nodded. "And now… your test against the Dark Side. Follow me." He led them out of the temple and into the jungle again, following the same path that they had taken to the crystal cave. Daniel tried not to let his nerves get to him.

"Uh… what does this test involve?" He asked, slowly.

Luke halted in front of one of the smaller temples. "You'll see. You'll have to go into the temple alone. May the Force be with you."

Daniel sighed and crossed a small stream flowing near the temple. He entered and blinked as darkness overwhelmed him. Even after his eyes adjusted, there wasn't much light, so he took out his flashlight and shone it into the depths. The light reflected off of obsidian walls with strange runes carved into them. If Daniel hadn't been there for an entirely different purpose, he could've sat in the temple for hours attempting to discover the meaning of the symbols.

As Daniel stared around the room, he began to wonder what, aside for the temple's Dark Side aura, being in the temple had to do with resisting the Dark Side. His flashlight beam then fell on a cloaked, shadowy figure. Daniel's eyes went wide and he dropped his flashlight and ignited his lightsaber. The figure's cloak looked surprisingly similar to Anubis's…

"Will you attack me, Daniel Jackson?" The figure asked. Its voice sounded oddly distorted. He advanced on Daniel, who backed up, his lightsaber held low and defensively. Fear and anger welled up inside of Daniel as he prepared to fight off the figure.

"D—Don't come any closer…" Daniel stammered.

The figure laughed. "I know you want to attack me… You're scared, angry…"

_Anger, fear, aggression… these things lead to the Dark Side…_

The figure halted directly in front of Daniel. It didn't attack, just stood there.

"Who are you…?"

"You already know…"

Confused, Daniel took another step back. This was Anubis, wasn't it? He was a threat, something to be stopped… wasn't he?"

As though on cue, Luke's cautionary words during their lightsaber training came to mind. "_Do not attack unless you are sure that the person you are about to strike poses a threat… if you make a pre-emptive attack, you could cut down an innocent being. That is one of the things that will lead you down the Dark Path._"

_If he was Anubis, wouldn't he have attacked me by now?_ Daniel thought.

"This will not end until you defeat me," The figure said.

Daniel took a deep breath and switched off his lightsaber, shaking his head. He placed the hilt at his feet and stared directly at the figure. "No. I won't attack you. I'll fail the test if I do."

The figure laughed again. "Good. You have done the right thing, Daniel."

The voice sounded more familiar this time. The way his name sounded on the figure's tongue… the way the "l" actually sounded like an "r"…

The figure removed his hood, revealing Skaara's smiling face.

"Skaara," Daniel said, relieved. "My god, I thought you were Anubis…"

Skaara chuckled. "You have done well, Daniel. Remember everything that Master Skywalker has taught you. Remember what you learned here today. It can do you no harm."

Daniel squinted as Skaara dissolved into pure white energy and then disappeared. A smiled crossed Daniel's face and he bent down to pick up his flashlight and lightsaber before heading out of the temple.

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c seemed somewhat relieved to see him emerge safely from the temple. Luke was smiling at him.

"Did he pass?" Jack asked as Daniel approached.

"He passed. Well done, Daniel." Luke smiled, and clasped Daniel's hand. "Well done."

* * *

Daniel's sleep that night was restless. He'd hoped that he'd be able to sleep peacefully, but it seemed that Fate wanted him to be sleep-deprived until they solved the mystery of Anubis's attack.

Daniel's dreams were troubled as well. He had first dreamed of Anubis's conquest of Earth and those planets in Luke's home galaxy. After he had woken and then fallen back asleep, he had a different but still disturbing dream.

Daniel found himself in a large, circular stone room. It was dimly lit, with a stone altar in the centre and several statues around the edges. Different kinds of runes were carved into the walls. He stared around the room, wondering where he was.

"_Daniel Jackson…_"

Daniel whirled around. A cloaked figure, dressed entirely in black and wearing a black and red metal mask stood before him. Plates of armour covered the figure's chest, arms, and the back of its hands. Its head was covered with a hood as well.

"_Daniel Jackson… once again it falls on your shoulders to stop Anubis. He will attempt to fully Ascend once again, and if he finds this place, he may very well succeed in this goal._"

"Wh—Who are you? What is this place?" Daniel asked.

"_I am a former Sith Lord who returned to the Light, died, and Ascended. My redemption is in helping new Jedi such as yourself keep to the path of the Light._"

"Well, okay… but what's your name?"

"_There are some who call me… Revan._"

Daniel couldn't help but laugh as he caught a somewhat unintentional reference made by Revan. "And… where are we?" He asked once he calmed down.

"_This place is known as the Temple of the Ascended. It was built by the Ancient Sith in an attempt to be able to bypass the laws of the Others. They never had a chance to use it, as the Ancient Jedi expelled them and banished them to Korriban. They never had access to it again and the Jedi Order protected it from then on. At least, until Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine killed them all. Now its location is lost to the Jedi._"

"I—Is this what Anubis is looking for?" Daniel asked.

"_Yes. He assumes that the new Jedi Order still knows of the location. He assumes that Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, the last two Jedi of the old Order, passed its location on to Master Skywalker before they, too, perished._"

"How do we stop him? If Luke doesn't know where it is—"

"_He can still locate it_," Revan said, walking around Daniel and waving his hand so that a nearby door slid open on its own. Or, Daniel assumed Revan was male, though the robes he wore did not suggest any sort of figure, male or female. "_Come_." Revan led Daniel out of the Temple and into a jungle-like landscape.

"This isn't Yavin 4, is it?" Daniel asked, nervously.

"_Of course not!_" The Sith Lord scolded, sounding a little more feminine than he had before. "_You'd know if it was. No, Exar Kun and Naga Sadow dominated Yavin 4, and neither had too much interest in Ascension... The Temple is much older than any of those on Yavin 4. It is on a planet located in the only regions of our galaxy that are not explored._"

"Then how can we possibly find it!" Daniel asked, intensely.

"_Patience, young one,_" Revan said. "_I will show you. You would do well to remember Skaara's advice from this afternoon._"

"How did you—!"

"_Calm, Daniel. Do not let your emotions get the better of you. Remember that I am Ascended—I know both Skaara and Oma Desala. You and I may have encountered each other during your short period of Ascension, though I doubt it… I have hardly ventured outside my own home galaxy._"

Daniel calmed himself down, then asked, "How do we find this planet if Luke doesn't know where it is, and it's in unexplored space?"

"_I will place the Hyperspace coordinates into your training journal so you can pass them on to Luke Skywalker. He will be able to get you there once you give them to him._" Revan turned to face Daniel, who found himself staring directly into what must've been the eye-slit of the mask. "_Wu'Iwuox 4 must not be allowed ot fall into Anubis's hands. With his Ascension, all those who fight to do good will lose everything they had endeavoured for."_

Daniel woke in the cold dark of his room at the Jedi Academy, his breath coming in rapid gasps. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, just catching sight of Revan's illusory blue-trimmed form as it dissolved into white energy. On a whim, he wandered over to the desk he had placed his training journal on and flicked through it, scanning his many handwritten entries from the past few weeks. He spotted a slip of paper—torn from his notepad—with a set of symbols on them, similar to those Daniel had seen on the datapad Luke used for his own journal. Sighing, he removed the slip from his journal and left to find Luke.

When he found Luke's room, Daniel thought he heard two soft voices emanating from within, but when he knocked, both fell silent before Luke asked, "Yes? Who is it?"

"Daniel."

"Door's unlocked."

The door slid open, and Daniel stepped into the room. Luke was seated on a ledge with his back to the wall. Just beside him was a second, taller man with a bluish shimmer surrounding him. He had curly, dark blond hair and blue eyes, but otherwise looked almost exactly like Luke did. Daniel blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Who—"

"Ah, this is my father, Anakin Skywalker," Luke said, gesturing to the man beside him.

"_I'd shake your hand, but I'm a bit… insolid at the moment,_" Anakin commented, dryly.

"I couldn't sleep tonight and Father apparently decided to pay me a visit," Luke explained. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, uh…" Daniel paused for a moment. "I just had a… a very odd dream."

"What sort of dream?" Luke asked, standing up.

"Uh… Well, it was… it was set on a jungle world… There… there was an Ascended Sith there, talking to me…"

"An Ascended Sith?" Luke said, somewhat curiously. He glanced at Anakin.

"_It happens if a Sith turns back to the Light Side before they die,_" Anakin said. "_Sometimes if they die with regrets about what they've done as servants of the Dark Side_." He paused. "_I think that's only happened once, though._"

"Do you know the Sith's name?" Luke asked.

"He said his name was Revan."

"_She_," Anakin corrected.

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"_Yes, she. Revan's a woman. I know her._ _After I died, and after I visited you and Leia at the Ewok celebration with Obi-Wan and Master Yoda…I encountered her. We set to talking, and became good friends. She volunteered to visit Daniel when our problem arose._"

"Anubis," Luke stated. Anakin nodded.

"He's gone after something called the Temple of the Ascended," Daniel said. "He wants to Ascend again. Which… I don't understand. He was focusing on dominating the System Lords before."

"_I… think he might've already managed that._"

"Damn," Daniel muttered. "So much for that." He handed Luke the slip of paper. "Revan said the she'd leave the hyperspace coordinates in my journal… That must be them, but I can't read the symbols, so I'm not sure."

Luke examined the slip of paper. "…This is in unexplored space…"

"You can read it?"

"Yes, this is the written version of Basic."

"Oh. I should probably learn to read it, then."

"We'll have to leave first thing in the morning," Luke said. "And you'll want to tell General Hammond about this."

Daniel nodded. "I'll get Jack, Sam, and Teal'c…"

"_I should be going too,_" Anakin said. "_Need to get started on Plan B._"

"Plan B?"

"_Yes, just in case something goes wrong. We'll see you there._" Anakin faded out of existence. Luke sighed.

"We'll take one of the Academy's shuttles. I doubt there's a Stargate on this planet. I'll start getting ready to leave."

"I hope we can do this…" Daniel muttered.

"So do I… May the Force be with us."


	6. The Temple of the Ascended

_**Powerlust I: In the Dark  
Chapter 6: The Temple of the Ascended**_

"So let me get this straight," Jack said. "We're going to this… Wiquox 4 or whatever—"

"Wu'Iwuox 4," Daniel corrected.

"Whatever. We're going there… based on a dream?"

"We've done that sort of thing before, sir," Sam said. "We found the Tok'ra the same way, remember?"

"Jedi often have prophetic dreams," Luke said from the pilot's seat of the ship they were on. "I've had a few myself…"

They were currently aboard one of the Academy's shuttles, en route to the Temple of the Ascended on Wu'Iwuox 4. Luke had just entered hyperspace after leaving the Yavin system.

"We've got a ways to go," Luke stated. "The coordinates take us around the edge of the galaxy instead of through it… it takes longer and goes through a lot of unexplored space, but it's safer."

"Why?"

"If we went through the deep core, we'd pass near a supermassive black hole. That'd be fairly dangerous, even if we did simply pass over it."

"Soo…. Why are we doing this again?" Jack asked.

"If Anubis Ascends, he'll have influence over the entire known Universe," Daniel said, shaking his head. "The Temple of the Ascended is the one place where he can achieve that without the Others interfering. The Others have no influence there. There's too much Dark Side power."

"So we gotta get there first?"

Daniel nodded. "If we can… Anubis could've already found it by now."

"Great," Jack muttered. "Talk about depressing."

"What then, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. "If we do not arrive in time, we may be too late to stop him."

"Father mentioned that he and Obi-wan had another plan in case that happened," Luke said.

"Oh good, Plan B," Jack quipped. "…Wait… isn't your father dead?"

"He Ascended when he died. Most Jedi do."

"I thought that Ascended beings weren't allowed to interfere on the physical plane?" Sam said.

"True, but Jedi are a special case. Also, Father has visited me and my sister in the past, usually just wanting to talk. I don't think the Others would have a problem with that, especially since he didn't know us that well in life."

"He visited you recently, then?"

"Just last night. I suspect he came to warn be about this as Revan had warned Daniel. He probably didn't anticipate that I would be awake when he showed up."

"Who is this 'Revan' anyway?" Jack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure… I know she's a Sith Lord who saw the error of her ways and returned to the Light Side… but almost all records of her are gone so I don't know much else."

"Gone? Why?"

"She was alive several millennia ago, I think. In the time after her death—and especially with the destruction of the Jedi Order by Vader and Palpatine—all records of her existence would be obsolete. Some of them would have vanished altogether."

"Would Master Vodo have known of her?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'm fairly sure she lived after he died. But, we should discuss this later. She'd probably tell us about herself if she wanted us to know."

The group fell silent. Daniel stared out of one of the windows at the swirling blue of the hyperspace tunnel they were in.

"You okay, Danny?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just… a little homesick…"

"I know the feeling," Jack assured him, a slight smile on his face.

"Daniel," Luke said, "you said that Wu'Iwuox 4 was a jungle world, right?"

Daniel nodded.

"…There's going to be a lot of wildlife that we're not familiar with," Luke said. "We'll have to be on our guard at all times." He stared out of the window as well. I just hope we're not too late to stop Anubis…"

* * *

Several hours and a few debates later, Luke pulled the ship out of hyperspace in the Wu'Iwuox system, home to several dead planets and few gas giants. One of the dead worlds had about ten moons, a few of which looked inhabitable, but only one that appeared to be similar to Yavin 4. 

"There," Luke noted, pointing out the window at the blue-green orb that orbited the lifeless fifth planet of the system. "Looks like that's the one we're looking for."

"Looks like home," Jack stated. "Only fewer continents. …And a lot smaller," he added as an afterthought.

"I think I've found a good place for us to land. I'll take us down to the surface and we can find the temple. Hold on."

As it turned out, the moon had a thick atmosphere. Still breathable, but thick. Their landing was a bit rough as a result. They landed intact in a clearing near a large stone structure that Daniel assumed to be the Temple of the Ascended.

"One more thing, before we leave," Luke said. He picked up a pair of blaster rifles and handed them to Jack and Sam. "I'm not sure how much damae your machine guns will do to any hostile wildlife here, so you'd better take these."

"Nice," Jack said, examining the blaster Luke had handed him.

"Let's get going, we don't have any time to waste."

They stepped out into the humid landscape, glancing around for any signs of danger. "Looks like the coast is clear. Come on," Daniel muttered.

"No, wait…" Luke held out his hand. "Daniel…"

"…I feel it… what is that?"

"What is what!" Jack hissed.

"Shh…" Luke cautioned. "There's something dangerous… ancient… nearby…"

A roar sounded and a large, puce-coloured, horned and sightless beast stormed out of hiding.

"What the Hell!" Jack yelled.

"Terentatek," Luke said. He ignited his lightsaber and stepped back. Daniel did the same. The terentatek swiped at the two Jedi with its enormous claws, knocking both of them backwards with tremendous force.

"Ow," Daniel muttered. The both stood up again as the beast charged.

"Cover us!" Luke yelled. He swung his blade at the terentatek as it lunged. Daniel ducked the swipe aimed at him and retaliated with a quick flurry of attacks. Luke attacked again at the same time, swinging his blade in series of swipes that chained together fluidly. Jack, Sam, and Teal'c provided cover fire with their blaster rifles and staff weapon. Finally, the terentatek fell with a final roar. Daniel and Luke panted, already worn from fighting the beast.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked as both Luke and Daniel lowered their lightsabers but didn't switch them off.

"A terentatek," Luke said. "They prey on Force users, Light Side and Dark Side alike. I don't think they're native to any one planet… they can usually be found in places with a strong Dark Side Force Aura. We should be especially careful now. Daniel and I will probably draw more of them. We need to get inside the temple quickly, although that's certainly no guarantee of safety. Come on."

They had only taken a few steps when a ghostly apparition materialized before them. They halted. Daniel blinked a few times.

"Revan?"

Revan nodded. "_Come on. I'll lead you to the temple. Watch your step. There are traps all over the place._"

"One moment," Teal'c said. "I found this attached to our vessel." He handed Luke a small, circular device.

"What is it?" Luke asked, taking it from Teal'c and examining it.

"'Tis a Goa'uld tracking device. Anubis likely had it placed on the ship when he attacked the Academy."

A horrified expression crossed Luke's face. Revan stood where she was for a moment.

"_He knows where the planet is. Sith spit, I did not anticipate this. Follow me!_" She ran off in the direction of the temple. Luke dropped the device onto the ground and pressed the heel of his boot on to it. There was a soft _crunch_ as the device gave way. They followed Revan into the temple, only to come face-to-face with an entire battalion of Jaffa, each with staff weapons pointed in their direction. Revan disappeared and Luke and Daniel raised their lightsabers, ready to defend themselves.

"Jaffa, kree!" Anubis commanded from somewhere behind the platoon of Jaffa. Several of them parted to make way for their master. "Ahh, SG-1. I should have expected you to come. You led me right to the place you wanted to protect. I thank you."

"You're welcome," Jack spat, sarcastically. "Not."

Anubis ignored Jack's comment. "And… Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, is it? I see you have recovered from the wound Kar'auc inflicted on you…" He slowly circled Luke, examining him critically. "I expected someone… else, somehow. You are younger than most Jedi Masters of the past."

"Age has nothing to do with ability," Luke responded, the very image of calm.

"I suppose not," Anubis conceded. "But, Jedi Master or not, you can do nothing to stop me. Nor can the Others."

"_We're not the Others, though_," Anakin's voice said. "_So we can._"

Anubis turned around. Anakin was seated, cross-legged, on the altar in the centre of the room. Revan, a tall, aged man in Jedi robes, and two small, greenish aliens with large pointed ears surrounded him.

"_If you thought the Others would sit by and let you Ascend again, you were gravely mistaken_," Revan said.

Anubis laughed. "You can't do anything! Or do you not know what happened to Daniel Jackson when he tried to attack me?" He gestured to Daniel.

"_Well, yes, but we have permission_," Anakin said. "_The Others are desperate, you see. They don't like you._"

"_Probably because you're… well, evil,_" Revan noted.

It was blatantly obvious that they were getting to Anubis. He pointed at SG-1 and Luke and snapped, "Jaffa! Kill them!"

The Jaffa charged at the group. Jack and Sam levelled their blaster rifles at them and fired several rapid shots. Teal'c fired his staff weapon as they approached the others. Luke and Daniel cut down all but Kar'auc in a matter of seconds. They were completely taken aback, however, when Kar'auc tossed aside his staff weapon and ignited a double-ended, yellow lightsaber.

"He's a Dark Jedi!" Daniel said, surprised.

Anubis laughed. "Kar'auc has been my apprentice for several years now. I will leave him to deal with you two." He turned to face the five Ascended Jedi before him.

Without hesitation, Daniel used Force Jump to leap past Kar'auc and swing at Anubis. He was once again taken aback as Anubis ignited a red lightsaber and parried his blow.

"You never learn, do you, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel glared and attacked Anubis again, their sabers meeting in mid-air once more. Luke fought Kar'auc vigilantly on the other side of the room, but Kar'auc's double-bladed lightsaber seemed too much for one man to handle.

_Keep him distracted, Daniel,_ Revan's voice said in his head, and this time, it sounded distinctly female. _We'll go ahead and force him to descend, but make sure he doesn't notice us._

_Right,_ Daniel acknowledged, gritting his teeth and parrying a blow by Anubis.

The fight continued, with each at their fiercest. Daniel suddenly noticed a white hot glow behind Anubis, who turned around as he sensed the building power.

"_The Other's can't force you to descend here, so we will_," Anakin said. "_You won't be Ascending again. Ever_." All five Jedi dissolved into white-hot light, blinding Luke, Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c. The light faded away with a loud bang and a quick gust of wind. Daniel blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted back to the normal lighting. Of the five Ascended Jedi, only Revan and Anakin remained. Anubis and Kar'auc were both unconscious on the floor. Daniel knelt down and removed Anubis's hood and mask, revealing long black hair with a gold weave worked into it and pale skin.

"_Well, that's over with,_" Revan sighed.

"_Sorry we couldn't warn you guys earlier. Obi-wan wouldn't let us say anything until Daniel's training was finished,_" Anakin said.

"It wouldn't have done much good if we'd gone earlier," Luke said, sighing. "He intended to follow us here the whole time, and Daniel wouldn't have been ready."

"_True. And sadly, this won't be the last time you face him. He'll undoubtedly vow revenge of some sort when he wakes up,_" Revan noted, with a chuckle. "_Anyway, we have to go now, but we'll be keeping an eye on both of you._"

Luke smiled. "Thanks for your help."

"_You're welcome, and may the Force be with you_," Anakin smiled back at Luke. They both disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before Luke said, "Let's get going. I know the four of you are rather homesick, and I myself am anxious to get home as well."

"Amen," Jack muttered.

Blue-white light illuminated the Yavin 4 'Gate room casting all present in an eerie glow. SG-1 retrieved the last of their supplies and stepped onto the platform, turning to face Luke and his students.

"Thanks for everything," Daniel said. "Our stay was… interesting, to say the least."

Luke chuckled. "You're welcome back at any time, of course."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, that reminds me!" Daniel removed a spare GDO from the pocket of his vest. "General Hammond said to give this to you. It'll send a signal to us so that we know it's you and you won't have to hold open the Iris."

"It's called a GDO," Jack commented. "Stands for 'Garage Door Opener', as is our military's cryptic way."

A ripple of laughter spread around the room. Daniel smiled and shook his head before shaking Luke's hand.

"I'll be in touch," Luke said.

"Same," Daniel responded. With a final wave, he and the rest of SG-1 turned around and passed through the wormhole back to Earth.

_**To be continued in… "Powerlust II: Song of the Executioner"**_


End file.
